


Hope for the future

by Asparkofh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Hajime and Komaeda hangs out, Just fluff in school, M/M, only mentions of Natsumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asparkofh/pseuds/Asparkofh
Summary: "Hope is a matter of how we deal with the negative acts toward human beings by other human beings in the world, remembering that we are all human."Hajime and Komaeda hangs out. There is no killing game.





	Hope for the future

Hope is a matter of how we deal with the negative acts toward human beings by other human beings in the world, remembering that we are all human. 

 

“It’s all good, it’s all good” Nagito tells him. He doesn’t feel inclined to believe him however, as he’s is lying down on one of the couches at the school. Head against the back of the couch, feet a little too far away from him on the stone floor. 

“Are you sure?” He asks as Nagito sinks down so he’s sitting on the floor. Without thinking he runs a hand through Nagito’s already messy hair. He gets a look and a hand, so he takes it and pulls him up from the floor. 

They were sitting in a corridor in the reserve course building, spending his break studying. Or they told themselves that they were studying, they had the books opened in front of them and both laptops on. Instead of reading or starting on the essays they had they are complaining about upcoming tests. They are occupying the entire couch even though it could easily hold six people and some of his classmates were glaring at them over school books. It wasn’t the optimal place to hang out at, but he isn’t allowed at Hope's peak academy. Besides his break would end before they had time to get anywhere.  
Nagito stands out horribly at the school. The reserve course students were all dressed in black school uniforms. Nagito however is wearing more casual clothes, since the ultimates weren’t required to wear uniform at all. He wonders if that’s because it would have been impossible to get most ultimates into uniform. Since that’s Nagito’s theory, he goes with that as well. It did fit Nagito at the very least.

 

“I hate the way Hope's peak has the tests organized, why does the press has to be there? Isn’t the headmaster and every teacher at the school enough?” Nagito retakes the seat next to him on the couch with a heavy sigh. His computer is almost in sleep mode so he touch it briefly with no intention of using it. He knows how much Nagito dislikes the exams, but it wasn’t that much they could do to change it. The way the exams were designed was a tradition of the school that had been used for many years. 

“You’re gonna do fine Ko, your luck is going to kick in no matter what you decide to show them” he points out as Nagito’s head ends up on his shoulder. He is well aware how bindly Nagito trusts in his luck and he had every right to do so. He has never met another person as plain lucky as Nagito Komaeda. 

“That’s not the point Hajime” Nagito tells him in an all knowing voice. He pushes his head off his shoulder at that. Then Nagito pouts and he gives in too easily. 

“You know even though you don’t have school work that doesn’t mean that I don’t. I still have to spell check the essay that’s supposed to be done today. Plus the paper I have to read and take notes to. And you know the math test tomorrow”. He lifts his laptop from the table to his knee. 

“Share it with me and I’ll spell check it for you” Nagito does the same thing with his own laptop, still with his head on his shoulder. Despite the fact that the ultimates didn’t have normal classes anymore, Nagito is exceptional at doing spell checks. The works he manages to get Nagito to spell check always got a high grade because Nagito likes to also fix other details for him.

“Thank you” he says absentmindedly while opening the document. He sees the second Nagito gains access to the document and he doesn't waste time as he makes corrections in it. His head is tilted from having it on his shoulder, but he looks more focused than normal, his eyes moving as he reads. He leaves his english essay to Nagito and switches over to the paper he needs to read. 

 

His hour long break goes by sitting like this, both working on his homework. He wouldn’t have let Nagito ignore his own homework like that if he didn’t know that he needed a break. Nagito was clever enough to come up with something on the spot if he really needed to. That mixed with his luck, would provide a performance good enough to let him remain an ultimate. They would be having exams at the same time, he would have his English mid term and Nagito would have his exam to determine if he was allowed to stay at Hope’s peak. His terms didn’t seem as extreme. 

 

Nagito comes with him to lunch after his following class. More accurately he drags Nagito to lunch with him. It’s easy to ignore his complains that this technically isn’t his school since no teacher dares to say no to an ultimate. He doesn’t truly understand how everyone just seem to know that Nagito is an ultimate. Maybe he had an aura of an ultimate, or maybe it’s because he isn’t wearing a uniform and who else would dare to be here. It’s not like Nagito is one of the more famous ultimates, thank god, so they can’t recognize him that way either. Neither was it possible that they had heard about Nagito from him, as he hadn’t said a single word about him.  
The few friends he has managed to make, easily leaves him alone when he and Nagito sits down at another table. He is grateful that he doesn’t need to tell them, and even more grateful that Natsumi wasn’t around. 

“I’m just saying, I think the dance is stupid” Nagito sits down opposite him with his lunch tray in front of him. He sighs as he sits down too. Hope's peak had a traditional dance after the exam to celebrate the students who passed it. As this was Nagito’s first year, it would also be his first dance. If he passed the exam. Which he would because he was Nagito Komaeda. 

“It’s not that bad. I’ll take you” he tries and without realizing it he asks Nagito to the dance. It was a little selfish of him, he had no right to go to the dance, but really who else would Nagito bring? This is further established when Nagito lights up at his proposal. 

“Really? You know that I can’t dance” he did already know that, from several dance parties at midnight when neither of them wanted to sleep. Nagito was a horrible dancer, had been as long as he had known him. 

“I am aware of the fact actually. Don’t worry, I’ll have the entire weekend to teach you” he can’t help but to smile when Nagito looks at him. There’s mixed happiness in Nagito’s pretend annoyed look and soon he is smiling too. He has never been good at being angry with him, even pretending to be. 

“I seem to recall someone saying that he had a lot to do this weekend” Nagito teases him, that signature smug smile on his face. If he was sitting closer he would have messed up his hair. 

“I think I can spare a few hours for you” it’s easy to tease him back. It’s always easy with Nagito and it always has been. It’s one of the reasons he likes him so much. He would spare forever for Nagito, even more the entire weekend. His own work seemed so unimportant when he could be teaching Nagito to dance for hours and hours. A bit was to watch Nagito be terrible at dancing, that was always funny, but there’s also the fact that he enjoys spending any amount of time with him. They had both been terribly busy lately, high school was taking a toll on both of them. He would happily sleep a little less and work on his homework during the night, if that meant spending time with Nagito. That was also mainly why they were spending his breaks together, because it was the only time they weren’t doing something else.


End file.
